Das Ende einer Liebe
by Elaine2
Summary: Nicht jede Liebe hält dem dunklen Lord stand, mag sie noch so stark sein... Eine Kurzgeschichte... Les es und reviewt bitte, bitte, bitte!!!


[i] Das Ende einer Liebe [/i]  
  
Ich stand vor ihm, er sah mich nur an. Was wollte er nur mit mir besprechen, dass er es jetzt nicht über die Lippen bekam? War es so schlimm? Ich starrte ihm ins Gesicht, versuchte aus seiner Mimik seine nicht ausgesprochenen Worte zu lesen. Doch es gelang mir nicht. Er hatte seine gefühllose Maske nicht abgelegt. Kein Funken seiner Gefühle spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Weder Trauer noch Schmerz. Seine täglichen Begleiter.  
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut entwich ihm. "Was ist?", fragte ich, doch wieder wurde ich enttäuscht. Er drehte sich weg, ging einige Schritte und lies mich stehen. Doch warum hattet er mich dann hier her gerufen? Warum nur? Nur damit wir uns anschwiegen und ich auf seine Worte wartete? War es das wirklich wert? Ja, denn ich liebte ihn. Jede freie Minute bei ihm war es wert zu verstreichen.  
  
Er kam wieder zurück und sah mich an. Er hatte tief Luft geholt, ich sah genau wie sich seine Brust hob und wieder senkte. Er schien neuen Mut geschöpft zu haben.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!", begann er und mein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. "Was?", brachte ich nur hervor. Was wollte er mir sagten? Ich war ungeduldig, doch wollte es auf eine andere Weise gar nicht wissen. Nie zuvor nahm er diese Worte in den Mund, es muss etwas geschehen sein. Sonst war sein Stolz immer im Weg. Ich wartete darauf das er seine Gedanken ausspracht. Doch wieder schwieg er mich nur an.  
  
"Nichts muss dir, mir gegenüber Leid tun!", erwiderte ich, um ihm zu zeigen, ich würde immer bei ihm sein. Egal, was sein würde oder kommen sollte. Ich wollte mit ihm mein Leben verbringen.  
  
Sein Blick ruhte auf mir und streichelte somit fast sanft meine Haut. Dann schloss er unwillkürlich seine Augen. Wieder hob sich seine Brust und der geräuschvoll ausgestoßene Atem gelang an meine Ohren.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!", wiederholte er sich. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, was soll dir Leid tun?", fragte ich nach. Er schien aber nicht vor zu haben es mir zu erklären. Oder doch? Denn schon augenblicklich schien er willig seinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"Es ist aus!", meinte er nur knapp. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Doch nachdem die Beudetung seiner Worte wirklich erreichte, meinte ich mich verhört zu haben. Ich wusste jedoch genau, das dies nicht der Fall war. Es traf mich mitten ins Herz.  
  
Einen Augenblick dachte ich darüber nach. Was meinte er damit? Doch nicht etwa die ungezwungene Liebe zwischen uns? Nein, das durfte er nicht meinen. Ich wollte es ihm am liebsten verbieten. Aber ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" "Es ist aus zwischen uns!" Nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich liebte ihn, ich würde ihn immer lieben. Er war mein!  
  
Meine ganze Welt schien in sich zusammen zu stürzen. Ich drohte hin zufallen und tastete mich vor zu einem der Sessel. Schweigend lies ich mich darin nieder. Ein fester Kloß setzt sich in meinem Hals fest. Ich versuchte ihn hinunter zu schlucken. Doch er wollte sich einfach nicht lösen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus und schien sich immer weiter auf meinen Körper auszubreiten. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und bahnten sich langsam einen Weg aus meinen Augenwinkeln. Feucht glitzernde Perlen überzogen mein blasses Gesicht.  
  
Er sah mich nur schweigend an. Sie hatte darauf genauso reagiert, wie er es sich dachte. Er hatte es geahnt. Denn seine Reaktion war nicht anders erfolgt. Und nur eine Person war schuld. Nur eine!  
  
"Ich will es nicht!", flüsterte ich und sah zu ihm auf. "Ich will es auch nicht! Aber es muss sein!", bekam ich als Antwort, völlig monoton. "Warum beendest du es dann? Wir sind jung, ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen!", flehte ich, auf eine letzte Hoffnung wartend. Eine kleine Geste, ein kleiner Satz.  
  
Seine Zuneigung, seine liebevollen Worte, seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse, all dies sollte nun vorbei sein? Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
"Lily!", sagte er nur wieder so liebevoll wie er es sonst immer tat. Ich liebte diese Art wie er meinen Namen benutzte, doch dieses Mal schien es mir anders. Es war ihm wirklich nicht leicht gefallen dies auszusprechen. Warum tat er es dann? Warum? Warum?  
  
Weitere Tränen flossen mir die Wangen hinunter. Ich wollte doch nichts weiter, als seine Liebe. Konnte er mir denn diese nicht weiterhin geben? Ich hatte doch nichts getan, das ihn nun verstoßen hatte. Oder etwa doch? Die Zweifel machten sich urplötzlich bemerkbar und brachen fast gewaltsam an die Oberfläche.  
  
Er blickte mich nur mit einem Blick an, der mir so viel sagt und doch so wenig. So kalt und geheimnisvoll, wie immer, doch irgendwo schien sich ein winziger Funke der Trauer bemerkbar zu machen. "Der Lord, würde dich töten! Du bist nicht reinblütig und ich ein Slytherin! Ich rette dir somit nur dein Leben, glaube mir, Lily!", sagte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
Ich sah auf, strich mir eine Strähne meines Haares hinter die Ohren. "Was meinst du damit? Der Lord war sonst auch kein Hindernis!" Das war es also! Der Lord. Voldemort! Ich hasste ihn abgrundtief und ich tue es jetzt immer noch! Er war es, der unsere Liebe einen Balken in den Weg legte. Doch ich verstand es nicht. Wieso hörte er, mein Geliebter, in dieser Hinsicht auf seinen Meister? Konnte dieses Scheusal ihm denn nicht nur seine Freiheit nehmen? Musste er uns jetzt auch unsere Liebe nehmen? Es erschien mir so unlogisch. Das er uns somit eine weitere Lebenschance schenkte, war mir zu dieser Zeit völlig unklar.  
  
"Er will dich am Leben lassen, das versprach er mir. Doch wir müssen uns trennen. Es ist eine Schande, sagte er!", erklärte er und ich erhob mich langsam. "Dann lass mich dich noch einmal küssen, bevor wir uns endgültig trennen!", sagte ich flehend. "Es wird aus sein. Wir werden uns nie wieder treffen. Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte er darauf nur. Er überging einfach mein Flehen nach einer letzten seiner Berührungen. "Aber, wahre Liebe könnte alles durch stehen. Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest -", begann ich, doch er stoppte mich mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung. "Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du solltest eher dankbar sein, dass ich nicht so egoistisch bin und es deswegen nicht beende. Willst du etwa lieber sterben?" "Nein, aber-", wieder wollte ich etwas dagegen einbringen, doch er unterbrach mich wieder. Sein Tonfall sagte mir, dass er keinen weiteren Widerspruch duldete. "Kein Aber, verdammt! Ob es dir nun recht ist oder nicht. Es ist am Besten so. Du lebst und ich lebe!", herrschte er mich dann an und ich drückte mich erschrocken tiefer in die Lehne des Sessels. Dann, er kam tatsächlich auf mich zu. Ich hatte es nicht erwartet. Vorsichtig zog er mich hoch und in eine Umarmung. Zärtlich legte er seine Hände sanft um mich. Ich blickte ihm einen Moment nur in die Augen, dann näherten sich unsere Lippen. Verschlossen sich zu einem innigen Kuss. Es war die letzte nähere Berührung die ich von ihm erfahren durfte. Ich werde dieses Gefühl nie in meinem Leben vergessen. Das schwor ich mir in diesem Moment. Gierig versuchte ich mir jede Einzelheit mir einzuprägen.  
  
Ich spüre wie er es beenden wollte. Ich löste meine Lippen von den Seinen und lehnte verzweifelt meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. "Ich liebe dich!", flüstere ich und meine Tränen tropften weich auf seine Robe. Wie sollte ich es aushalten ihn weiter im Unterricht zu sehen, auf den Gängen der Schule oder gar wie jetzt, in der Bibliothek, wo wir beide jeden Nachmittag waren. Konnte ich diesen Schmerz verkraften ohne seelisch immer weiter nach unten zu sinken? Immer weiter ins Nichts.  
  
Er sah mich nur ein wenig misstrauisch an. Ich konnte mir förmlich vorstellen welche Gedanken sich eben in seinem Kopf bildeten: "Sie liebt mich immer noch? Trotz diesem Schmerz, den ich ihr zu gefügt habe?!" Doch genau so war es.  
  
"Ich muss gehen!", meinte er darauf und ich sah ihm noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, jetzt konnte ich seine Gefühle lesen. Er offenbarte sie mir ein letztes Mal. Sie spiegelten sich so klar auf seiner Seele. Umgeben von einem schwarzen Schleier der Hilflosigkeit. Hätte er wahrscheinlich gewusst was auf ihn zu kommen würde, dann hätte er sich nie dem Lord angeschlossen. Doch es war anders gekommen.  
  
Noch ein Jahr hatte ich vor mir, in dieser Schule. Dann würde ich auch meinen Geliebten nicht wieder sehen. Was würde aus ihm werden?  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich ging er davon. Jetzt war es aus.  
  
"Machs gut, Severus!", flüsterte ich und wischte mir mit einer flinken Handbewegung die Tränen aus den Augen. Schweigend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinen Freunden. Vielleicht konnten sie mir auf diesem schwierigem Weg der Trennung helfen.  
  
Es musste schon eine außergewöhnliche Person kommen, wenn ich jeweils wieder Lieben konnte. Denn in meiner Seele war jetzt nur noch ein schwarzes Loch, die ganze Liebe war zerbrochen. Und diese musste erst wieder neu entfacht werden um dieses leere Stelle zu füllen. Mein Herz.  
  
**********  
  
Hier also mal meine erste eigene Fanfic... Bitte, bitte, bitte reviewt, ja??? ;-) 


End file.
